Every Single Day
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: It was the same thing every day. Sonic would run, and Amy would follow. However, what about when Amy decides to stop? Sonamy Oneshot.


**Hello everyone, Ciel here. This is an idea that popped into my head a few days ago. It's a Sonamy, but not like most of them, okay? I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Jade Falls and the idea.

* * *

**

At first, Sonic saw it exactly the same as any other day. He'd wake up around eight in the morning, have breakfast, brush his teeth, all the necessities. He'd be done by nine, and always decided to go out for a run. How he loved running, with the wind sailing past him, and the ground beneath his feet. And like clockwork, every single day, the Blue Blur would streak past the Emerald Town city limits. Waiting for him would be Amy Rose, his obsessed fangirl and friend, following as he ran past. She would attempt to chase him through the woods, declaring her love for him as they ran on, only to be lost somewhere near the waterfall. It was never a problem, for she always returned the next day to chase him, as well as many days after.

Today was a beautiful April Saturday. The sky was pure blue, with a few puffy white clouds here and there. Flowers showed off their bright colors; the grass and leaves vivid green. Sonic looked at the clock in the living room, nine a.m. Time for his run. The azure hedgehog stretched his legs a little before opening the door, starting out at a simple sprint. It was still faster than most humans could manage, but nowhere near fast enough for Sonic. Faster and faster he went as he sped through the streets, passing the pedestrians. He soon reached the Emerald Town city limits, and his emerald colored eyes shot over to Amy's usual spot.

She was not there.

Sonic slowed down a little, checking if he had missed the pink hedgehog. No girl in sight, no red dress, no high pitched squeal of "You won't escape this time, my darling Sonic," Ringing through the air. The Blue Blur skidded to a halt, and looked again. No Amy Rose. Where was she?

"Maybe something's up," he muttered. "I'd better go by here place to see if she's alright." Within a matter of minutes, he had ran to the nearby Central City, where Amy' apartment was. He found it, marked by a bright red door decorated by the name Amy Rose in pink lettering. There were no immediate signs of a problem, which Sonic found relieving. Without a moment's hesitation, he knocked on the door. There was no answer. After about a minute, Sonic noticed a piece of paper that had fallen off the door. It was a letter.

_Sorry, I'm not home at the moment. Please check back around ten, okay? If it's urgent, I'll be at Jade Falls in the woods. I have some stuff to think about, so only come if it's really important._

_Much love,_

_Amy Rose_

Sonic blinked at the letter. The waterfall was always the last place he saw Amy during his daily run. Maybe she was there? It wasn't too long before he ran off yet again, this time to Jade Falls.

"I wonder if everything's okay," he wondered. Of course he was curious, Amy was his friend. Sure, she was annoying at times with her obsession over him, but everyone had their quirks, right? "Hold on, I see something." Slowing down, he realized he was at the waterfall. Down on the rocks, near where the river began, was Amy. Her boots were off, her feet in the water. She was absolutely quiet, lost in her own little world. It was the calmest Sonic had ever seen her.

As quietly as he could, he made his way over to here, sitting beside the girl. Whether or not she noticed, he couldn't say. After a few minutes, Sonic took off his own socks and shoes, placing them next to Amy's boots. Like her, he then placed his feet in the water. It was cool, though not incredibly chilly. A good five minutes passed away in silence.

"Pretty nice here, isn't it?" Sonic asked, trying to start a conversation. Amy nodded.

"I always come here, every single day," she replied. She wiped her bangs out of her face, and looked over at Sonic. "You know, I've been thinking today."

"I noticed," Sonic remarked. "No problem with that."

"Yes, well, I was thinking, and…" There was a pause. "Is it worth it?"

"Is what worth it? Thinking?"

"No, chasing after you." Amy sighed. "Every day I wait, and I follow you. I never seem to be able to catch you; you always leave me behind. So, even though you know I'm there, you never wait. I tell you I love you pretty much every time I see you, but you've never said that you love me back." Her green eyes met his. "So I was wondering, is it worth it to chase after you all the time, when it's clear you don't love me like I love you?" Their gaze broke, and Amy instead stared at her feet in the water. Sonic's eyes followed her own, watching the ripples their feet made whenever they moved a little, slightly swinging back and forth instead of staying still.

"Who ever said I didn't love you like you love me?" Sonic asked curiously."You never said anything about it before," Amy answered. "You don't have to try and make me feel better Sonic, I'm alright. It's better I realize I'm not loved back instead of having a big emotional blowout, right?"

"Maybe I'm just shy." Amy's eyes looked over his face. A smile stretched across the hero's features, emerald orbs watching the ripples in the water. "Have I ever told any other girl I like her?"

"Well, not really. Is that why you run from me all the time? Because you're shy?"

"No, I just like to run," Sonic stopped. "You know, I never realized before that I left you behind. I mean, I knew, but I didn't know, you know?" Amy nodded, she kind of understood. Sonic continued. "Does it hurt when I leave you behind?"

"Every single day," was her reply. Sonic never had really thought that he had been so caught up in running, the joy of his life, that he had never noticed how sad it made Amy when he left her behind. How long had she been following him? A few years, he decided; he couldn't remember exactly how long it had been. So did he make her sad every single day?

Sonic gazed at the scenery. It was absolutely perfect, down to every blade of grass. The mighty waterfall roared in the distance, though it didn't seem as loud as it should have. The river lazily rolled by, and various little birds twittered around in the air. A soft breeze cause the tree branches to wave ever so slightly. A moment like this, realizing how beautiful everything was, was one of those moments that only happened every now and then. It was time to make the most of it.

"Amy," Sonic began, "Sorry for leaving you like that. You see, I really think you're a wonderful person. No matter what mistakes I make, or how many times I have to save the planet for some reason or another, you're always there when I come back. You never give up on what you believe in, no matter how many people tell you otherwise. I like that about you." The pink hedgegirl's eyes lit up.

"Really Sonic?"

"Really," he replied. "Maybe sometime, I'll take you running with me. I slow down, so we can run together. What do you say?"

"You would do that?" Amy asked, bewildered. Sonic winked, giving her his trademark thumbs-up.

"Every single day. So, will I see you again tomorrow Amy?" She was speechless, managing a nod. The rest of the day went by, like every day before. However, when Sonic arrived outside the city limits the next morning, he stopped for Amy.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I always will be," she replied. With that, Sonic ran off, making sure Amy was by his side. This time, he did not lose her at the waterfall, instead running together the whole way.


End file.
